


A Wing and A Prayer

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Relationships, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, No Dialogue, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Somehow, they've become the old married couple of the locker room. Relationships in their business scarcely lasted more than 2 years. They're approaching 7 years married, and 10 years together.It's a crazy thought.The younger couples ask him for the secret. Seth's never quite sure what the answer is. Dean Ambrose is his own monster. He's not certain how their 'secret' translates to other couples.He just tells them it's a wing and a prayer.Oh, and never expect a happily ever after.





	A Wing and A Prayer

_**“I am coming to terms with the fact that loving someone requires a leap of faith, and that a soft landing is never guaranteed.” – Remy Starr, This Lullaby by Sarah Dessen (2002)**_

Seth knew he was never guaranteed a happily ever after when it came to loving Dean and strangely, he found himself fine with this fact. 

When they first started getting serious about each other, Dean pulled him aside for a _serious talk_. Seth, grim-faced and tense, went with him, certain they were about to break up. That hadn't been the case. 

Dean explained point-blank. He wasn't good at loving people. His moods were all over the place. He could be selfish- not eager to share the object of his desires. He had a million and two flaws. Did Seth think he could handle this? 

Seth didn't hesitate to respond. He knew he loved Dean. He'd seen the contents of the taller man's heart. Dean was one of the purest hearts anyone had ever seen. He just didn't have the confidence to realize how amazing he was. 

So, Seth said yes. Dean asked if he was sure and Seth said yes again. No amount of talking would change his mind. Dean just needed to accept it. 

Seth had loved other people before, but those loves were easy. They were full of passion but the genuine feelings weren't there. That's why it had never worked out. 

He and Dean burned brightly, coming together in an angry flashover, which caused them to split. When the flames died down, they came back together. 

Two people who loved each other in a way that didn't make sense. Two people who couldn't live with each other but couldn't live apart. 

Seth thought the universe had a cruel sense of humor. 

Their flashovers happened no less than nineteen times. It never took Dean more than 3 weeks to get over whatever had made them so mad that they clashed. The longest they'd ever spent apart was 3 months. 

3 months of pure hell for the both of them...

Finally, after flashover 20, Seth realized they needed to wed. His family thought it was insane- they were toxic together and Seth wanted to get married!?

Seth couldn't explain it but _something_ told him that this would start healing their ties. Dean couldn't panic about Seth leaving if they were bound forever. 

Surprisingly, _it worked_. 

The flashovers calmed down. They still fought but with an intensity enough to disturb a house cat instead of tearing down the house. 

Marriage suited Dean. 

They're growing older now, slipping through their 30s and easing towards 40. Dean keeps mentioning wanting to retire, and look at starting a family. They've led a charmed life- why not share that with a child? 

Seth's never considered it but he's also not entirely against it. 

Somehow, they've become the old married couple of the locker room. Relationships in their business scarcely lasted more than 2 years. They're approaching 7 years married, and 10 years together. 

It's a crazy thought. 

The younger couples ask him for the secret. Seth's never quite sure what the answer is. Dean Ambrose is his own monster. He's not certain how their 'secret' translates to other couples. 

He just tells them it's a wing and a prayer. 

Oh, and never expect a happily ever after. 

It's a much more pleasant surprise when this prediction comes true. 

-fin-


End file.
